twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelings Information
The following information is a work in progress and will be constantly changing as I continue to work on this page ~ Mlp_Chrysalis Changeling Basics They are shown to be pony-esque creatures that resemble insects and have the ability to change their appearance into any other form that is presented to them. They do not appear with cutie marks, but can replicate them when mimicking ponies. They share their queen's beetle-like wings, her fangs, and holes in her legs Changeling as a Personal OC ((in progress, needed to save this rough draft, will fine tune and add in next update)) Changelings as OC characters is hard to pull off, here are a few things you should be aware of before making a changeling character. (note: this is more guidelines with some in world notes) *'"First Impression"': this is the biggest problem with changelings, your introduction and how you meet other characters is key. not all the characters as well as show characters will be open to roleplay with you. (because you're a "changeling") In fact most characters have already established either Fear or Hate for the changelings, making it that much harder to play as them outside of Chrysalis's protection or group. *'"Equestrian Citizenship"': (in twitterponies only) Celestia has passed a law for any changelings that wish to live as a citizen of Equestria may do so after they prove them self. speek with @mlp_guardpony for more information (( more coming soon )) Joining Queen Chrysalis's Hive The Hive and RPing as a changeling is not for everyone. The hive is a group of players that will purposly throw battles, get defeated, or even retreat. The hive exists so that players could have a story where they faced some evil and lived to tell the tale. here are a few points you should think about before joining the hive *'"Alternate Accounts"': It is best that your changeling is an ALT account, because most of the time the hive is quiet. Nothing major is really happening unless there is a plot or a event going on. There has been a few drones that have started the process and training and then they pull out because its a little slow around the hive. *'"Changeling hybrids"': Sorry but mlp_chrysalis will not be accepting hybrids, because its not logical with the established cannon to allow anything other then pony shaped changelings as shown in the series Queen Chrysalis at this time is not accepting newly created Changeling characters, she will talk and communicate with existing Changelings currently created/training. Hive Hierarchy *'"The Queen"': The leader of the hive. keeping the hive in order and ensuring the well being of the hive in general *'"Alpha Drones"': The Royal Guards of the hive, they stand out with the Dark blue changeling Armor plates. They protect the Queen Personally and are the Elite of the hive *'"Field Drones"': The drones that have proven useful and is able to perform tasks given from above. usually Hunting drones and Information gathering drones (Spy) *'"Hive Drones"': Drones that do nothing but maintain the hive and work with in the hive keeping it maintained *'"Drones"': the rest of the drones they mainly stay with in the safety of the hive, usually in the lower sections Core Changeling Information Note: the following section is written like a manual Changeling Abilities *'Change ability': You can alter your physical form to take on the appearance of any Creature, including a unique individual. You retain your status in the new form, and your pony clothing, armor, and possessions do not change and are not absorbed into the new form (( UPDATE To Change ability, "Comic Confirms" Changeling Drones able to change into animals ~ i would asume they cant talk, and no magic, they can fly if the animal has wings )) *'Flight ability': You gain Flight and can fly naturally. You can not fly if your current appearance does not have wings *'Resin ability': You can create hive material, a sticky goo usually dark green until hardened then it looks black, its mainly used in hive wall construction. it has also been used to secure captured ponies *'Emotion feeding ability': You do not need to eat normally. However, you must feed on powerful emotions. The best emotion for your feeding is love, but any will do in a pinch. *'Magic ability': You can manipulate inanimate objects via your magic. You can lift objects that weigh less then or equal to your own weight. Changelings do not have the ability to learn new spells or have special magic functions. You can not use magic if your current appearance does not have a horn. *'Hive link': You are mentally connected to the Changeling Queen. You can telepathically communicate with other Changelings in a short distance. This is also how Changelings know when other Changelings are around. Changeling Items Amrita A bright green substance that is thick and sticky like honey. When water is added, it becomes more of a liquid that is drinkable. Only the Queen Chrysalis can make it, so it can only be obtained with in an active hive. *'Effects on Changelings': A tasty drink that also contains a small amount of love energy. It helps calm the drones when they wish to relax and rest. Raw amrita has healing effects and help changelings heal faster. *'Effects on Non Changelings': First it's sweet, then has a sour after taste. When consumed you slowly become addicted to it, the more you drink the faster the addiction. it will also make you more compliant to the queens demands (but not a drones). To remove the addiction, drink fresh water over the course of a day Changeling Armor A dark blue Armor/Exoskeleton that only Alpha drones have with in the changelings ranks. They have been called the Royal Drones, that personally protect and will sacrifice themselves to protect the queen. The Armor is physically part of the body and can be shape changed, when the armor/exoskeleton changes shape it is considered removed. (Example: change into pony = no armor bonus // change into guard pony = armor changes into guard pony armor but still not removable) Changelings and Twitter Law The Facts from Twitter Impersonation: You may not impersonate others through the Twitter service in a manner that does or is intended to mislead, confuse, or deceive others In order to avoid impersonation, an account's profile information should make it clear that the creator of the account is not actually the same person or entity as the subject of the parody/commentary. Here are some suggestions for marking your account: *'Avatar image': The avatar image should not be the exact image of the subject. A small edit to distinguish the image, such as "background color," "color tint," "adding a stamp," or "inverting the image." *'Name': The profile name should not list the exact name of the subject without some other distinguishing word, such as "not," "fake," or "fan." *'Bio': The bio should include a statement to distinguish it from the real identity, such as "Role-playing Account,", "(RP Heavy)" or "(RP Account)" *'Communication with other users': through private or public communication with other users, try to deceive or mislead others about your identity. For example, do not direct message other users implying you are the actual subject. Role-Playing: Twitter allows role-playing accounts. If you are operating a role-playing account that may include inflammatory or controversial topics, we suggest that you add a clarification to your bio, such as "role-playing," in addition to complying with Twitter Rules ((Pictures later)) Role-Player Respect DO NOT: Change into a character with out permission, please at least talk with the person you plan on changing into Category:RP Info Category:Changeling